


Just Another Day

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [48]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex sighed, “Did you just wake me up to tell me you want to cannibalize me?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think he's chaotic at all times of the day and night

“Alex. Alex, wake up.”

Alex’s eyes slowly dragged open and he hazily looked towards the annoyance that woke him. Michael was propped up on his elbow and peering over him with wide, frantic eyes. Alex may have been concerned if he hadn’t gotten extremely used to having Michael Guerin as a boyfriend. Being woken up in the middle of the night to see him looking wild was just apart of the gig.

“What?” Alex grumbled, closing his eyes again.

“What if aliens actually eat humans?”

Alex sighed, “Did you just wake me up to tell me you want to cannibalize me?”

“Well, it wouldn’t technically be cannibalism because we’re not the same species and I don’t _want_ to, but, for all intents and purposes, yes,” Michael said, voice hushed like he was scared someone might overhear even though the closest human being was over a mile away.

“Why exactly are you thinking about eating people?” Alex asked, not even bothering to open his eyes. This conversation seemed to pale in comparison to the night Michael woke him up covered in his own blood. Turns out his nails had just gotten too long and he ripped open a scab on his sleep.

Alex regularly wondered how the hell he ever survived alone.

“I had a dream,” Michael started, as he started most nights, “And I saw a bunch of aliens eating people.”

“Michael, we just watched the cannibal episode of Supernatural before bed, I don’t think your species eats people. If you did, wouldn’t you have craved human flesh by now?” Alex asked. Michael stayed quiet for a moment.

“What if all those times I thought I wanted to have sex with you, I really wanted to eat you?”

“You have never once tried to eat me. I think if you wanted to in some deep genetic way, you would’ve at least bitten me or something. You haven’t. You’re fine,” Alex explained, really wishing he hadn’t been woken up for this. Not that he’d complain.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re probably right,” Michael agreed, settling back in bed. Alex felt arms go around him and Michael’s head settled on the back of his shoulder. They both relaxed a little more. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
